primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6.9
Note: This wiki is fan made please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 6.9 is the ninth Episode to the sixth season of Primeval Synopsis A pack of Scutosaurus are attacked by a Gorgonopsid in the present. While Jess decides her future at the A.R.C Plot The episode starts of in the Permian and a pack of Scutosaurus are chased by a Gorgonopsid and then a anomaly opens and the heard go through an then they Scutosauurs go into a car park and they slow down and then the Gorgonopsid bites one of the Scutosaurus in the leg and it falls in pain and they heard run off. At the A.R.C Abby tells Connor what he heard and then the detectors goes of and detects two anomalies and Jess realises that the London ally anomaly has reopened and Connor and Kieran go there while Matt, Abby, Emily, Jack, and Michael go to the other incursion. When they arrive at the Car park they find the Gorgonopsid eating the dead Scutosaurus and then see the heard of Scutosaurus and the Gorgonopsid sees the team and attack but Emily fires and it retreats and heads straight for the heard. At the A.R.C Jess looks over the footage of Ethan escaping the A.R.C (In episode 6.5)and wonders if all this business with Ethan and the 2nd Matt is getting out of control and wonders if she should leave. At the London incursion Connor and Kieran arrive and Connor says he is going through the anomaly to see if it leads to the junction and see if he can find Evan Cross aganie and collect their EMDs and find out whats happened so far and he goes through seeing that all the anomalies in the junction have closed and he then sees the dead body of the Albertosaurus that killed Evan's wife and wonders what happened and he goes back through the anomaly. At the forest incursion the Gorgonopsid returns and attacks the Scutosaurus and then a family arrives in their car and the Gorgonopsid attacks it and kill the Mother and Boy but Matt and Michael manage to use their EMDs to keep the .creature at bay and they save the Farther and Daughter At the London Ally incursion Kieran locks the anomaly and and a pair of guard arrive and Jess tells Connor and Kieran about the Car park situation and the pair go there. At the Car Park an Ambulance arrives to collect the Farther and Daughter and then a Scutosaurus leaves the heard and the Gorgonopsid follows it and then Matt and Michael manage to get the heard back thought to some tall Permian hills and Abby and Becker follow the Scutosaurus. At the A.R.C Jess sees Jenny and gets her advice on what to do but Jenny says there's no point leaving as everyone likes her and they will miss her if she leaves. At the Forest Becker and Abby see the Scutosaurus and the Gorgonopsid sees the pair and attacks them but Matt, Michael and Kieran manage to stop it and knocks it out. And they get the stray Scutosaurus and the Gorgonopsid through and they go back to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Jess tells Jenny she will not leave in the Menagerie Abby watches Rex, Sid and Nancy and Connor Comes in and Abby kisses him amd they leave the menagerie. Suddenly a anomaly opens up In the Menagerie startling Rex, Sid, Nancy and the T-Rex and then the screen changes to Rex as something Comes through attacking the Tapejara. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *Jenny Miller (Extended Cameo) *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Jack Maitland Creatures *Scutosaurus *Gorgonopsid *Albertosaurus (Corpse) *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *T-Rex (Sound only) *Tapejara (Sound only and shadow) *Unseen Creature (Shadow) Setting *A.R.C *London Ally *Cretaceous Lake (Formerly Spaghetti Junction) *Permian *Car Park *Forest Trivia *The way the Gorgonopsid attacks the Scutosaurus is similar to how it attacked the Scutosaurus in Walking with Monsters *This Episode leads directly into Episode 6.10 Errors *When Connor is in the Cretaceous lake the Corpse of the Albertosaurus is in the wrong position in this episode it's moth is in the opersit side of the lake, In thunder part 2 it's mouth was facing the lake side of the lake. Gallery P9.jpg|The poster for the Episode itgffh.jpg|Connor once realising the Junction has closed Imageoopp000123.jpg|The Scutosauurs before returning through the anomaly ifjfmfjnf.jpg|The first Scutosaurus the Gorgonopsid attacked Jjhnnj.jpg|Jess looks over the footage of Ethan' s Escape Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Primeval